


Emerging Emotionless

by avellere



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellere/pseuds/avellere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Jak and how he lost Damas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerging Emotionless

They emerge,

Heartbroken and lonely

They emerge,

Free and unscathed

With friends in front of them

All joyous and worried

But inside,

Inside

They are screaming in anguish,

Inside they are howling in pain

As invisible tears flow down their faces

Crying for a lost one

A noble warrior

But outside

Outside

They are emerging emotionless.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after playing Jak 3. It's based on the scene near the ending of the game. You know, the one that appears after you beat Cyber-Errol in the huge Dark Maker machine? Yeah that one. The "Noble warrior" is Damas, by the way. I know I'm spoiling it for people who didn't play the game so I'll just shut up. There. Happy now?


End file.
